A meeting is proposed with the title, "Theoretical Renal Physiology," to be held in New London, New Hampshire June 13 and 14, 1992. The meeting will bring together investigators who are working actively in this field of investigation, their students and fellows, and others with an interest. The meeting is scheduled to follow by one day the Gordon Conference on Theoretical Biology to enable participants in the latter conference to attend the meeting on Theoretical Renal Physiology. The meeting will be the first of its kind, and is in response to the growing interest in the application of simulation methods to problems in experimental renal physiology. The meeting will provide a forum for the presentation and discussion of current work in the field, which is typically focussed on classical problems, and also to permit the discussion of strategies for simulating newer results arising from the application of cell and molecular biological techniques. Funds are requested to defray travel expenses for students and fellows. There are no registration fees.